mscorees_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Political Game
From the fires of revolution and bloodshed, a new nation has been born. For years the British people have been devastated by barbarian invasion, civil war, and the breakdown of all civilization, pushing our nation to the brink of collapse. It was in this atmosphere that the people conspired for a change. Britannia has been a monarchy since times long before, their splendor and wisdom known throughout the isles, but these times are no longer. The monarchy has become a corrupt institution, which has only suppressed the British people, and pushed them to their near annihilation. In the year 543 the people finally rose up against the ill kings, creating the Republic of Britannia. Now the republic has come under fire from the disorder around it, and no one is sure if this fledgling union has the power to stand the test of time. The known world in 570. This game focuses on political intrigue, war, exploration, and other aspects of the Republic of Britannia, an alternate nation of somewhat unknown or mythological origins. Please be sure to read the rules and have a basic understanding of the game before joining. Rules General *Please be civil when playing this game, especially when speaking out of character (OOC). This game features inequalities among race, gender, political lines, and other aspects, which do not necessarily represent players' views outside the game. Within game debates and arguments are expected, but please refrain from personal attacks, being overly antagonistic, or offensive. *OOC debates are not allowed. Please no not talk about real world politics, or other out of character issues. *Remember that this is just a game and a story. *It is possible that your character may meet a bloody end, possibly from betrayal, but it is asked that players rise above this. If they are unable to, then they should not participate. *All declarations and legislation may be modified or vetoed by the moderator staff, to ensure plausibility. *If applicable, please talk in double parentheses when addressing people out of character. Characters *To play this game you may play as a single person (a character) or a dynasty as a whole. *To join you must post a summary of your character, including their name, date of birth, place of birth, culture, and a short biography of some kind. *Alternatively if you'd wish you play as a dynasty, you must post a similar character introduction, for your family patriarch. You must also include a short biography of your family as a whole, and a list/description of any major family relations/members. *Certain characters or families will be created at the start that you may also pick from if you wish to not create one from scratch. *Make sure all characters and families are plausible, if not they will not be allowed. Please also take into account their culture, and use names from the list if needed. *Do not declare your player or family members to be high up positions or in power, unless they are granted such a title. Past members of your family may only be declared former government officials if they is evidence or precedence for your claim. Government The government of the Republic of Britannia shall initially work as follows. Laws *Although there is no official constitution (at start), the government operates under the preexisting precedence and law of tradition, known as the Way of the Elders. *Citizenship in the nation is held by a portion of the population, and may be granted or revoked. *Citizenship may be held or granted to both men and women, however women are not allowed to vote or hold civil or public office. *Slaves are considered property and lack legal personhood, however they can be freed by manumission for their services, or through provisions in their master's will. *Freedmen lack citizenship, but the children of freedmen and British women are born free citizens. *Full citizens are granted the following rights: **The right to vote in the assemblies. **The right to stand for civil or public office. **The right to have a lawful marriage with a citizen, to have the legal rights as head over the family, and to have the children of any such marriage be counted as citizens. **The right of immunity from some taxes and other legal obligations, especially local rules and regulations. **The right to sue in the courts and the right to be sued. **The right to appeal from the decisions of magistrates and to appeal the lower court decisions. **The rights granted to Associate Citizens. **The right to demand a trial in the capital if accused of treason. *Associate Citizens are granted the following rights: **The right to make legal contracts and to hold property as a citizen. **The right to preserve one's level of citizenship upon relocation to a city of comparable status. **The right to not be tortured or whipped, nor receive the death penalty, unless found guilty of treason. **The right to have a legal trial (to appear before a proper court and to defend oneself). **Freedmen, full citizens who committed major crimes, and non citizens, could be granted/demoted to this standing. Positions *The executive branch of the republic is held by the consul, who heads the government. Their responsibilities and powers include: **The consul is the commander-in-chief of the military, and can personally lead the army. **In extraordinary circumstances, may serve as judges if called upon by a decree of the Senate. **Have the right of summons and arrest, and can punish or arrest any citizen short of capital punishment. **Chief diplomats of the state. **May convene the Senate and preside over its meetings. **During emergencies, may be appointed dictator by the Senate for a maximum term of six months, or may personally appoint any citizen as dictator. **Consuls shall be elected by an assembly representing the entire nation's elite (each participating player may vote), with the individual with the highest number of votes being elected. To be elected, candidates must be at least thirty-five years of age. Once elected they serve for four years. **May veto senatorial legislation, after which the law requires a two-thirds majority. **May appoint a Vice Consul, to serve in his absence, and succeed him if unable to serve as Consul. *The legislative branch of the government is known as the Senate. The Senate consists of one hundred men who are appointed for life by a consul. (Senators will act proportionately to the number of players representing senators. At least eighty of these men must be NPCs.) Their powers include: **May lay and collect taxes, duties, imposts and excises, and may pass laws pertaining to the field of economics. **May regulate commerce with foreign nations. **May create coinage and regulate its value. **May declare war on foreign nations, and raise and support armies for this purpose. **May pass laws with a majority. **May declare enemies of the state. *The Minister of War shall serve as the commander-in-chief's second in command, and shall command the military in his absence. **May appoint military officers to the rank of general. **May allocate military funds, supplies, and manpower, including the creation of strategies and plans during wartime. **Must be elected by the Senate every four years. **Second in line in consular succession. *The Minister of Treasury serves as the chief financial adviser to the nation. **Is responsible for maintaining and supervising the census, which must be held at least every ten years. **Oversees all aspects of the government's finances, and may conduct audits. **Must mint currency and regulate trade as commanded by the Senate. **Must regulate and standardize weights and measurements. **Must be elected by the Senate every four years. **Third in line in consular succession. *The Lower Tribute represents the lower class citizens and minorities of the nation. **Is elected by the General Assembly, a group of one hundred individuals from across the nation, which are elected proportionate to the consular election (All NPCs). **Once elected the Lower Tribune serves for a minimum of four years, and a maximum of eight, during which time the assembly may choose to elect a new member at their own discretion. If a Lower Tribune is selected during the reign of a previous one, that had lasted over four years, the Lower Tribunes serves for two year, after which a new election takes place. **May present legislation to the Senate. **May veto senatorial legislation, after which the law requires a two-thirds majority. Provinces *Provinces of Britannia are divided between senatorial and general. *Senatorial provinces are areas directly under the control of the Senate, and therefore the government. *Governors of senatorial provinces are selected by the Senate, and must be a Senator or former consul or minister. *General provinces may have differing rules for succession, with some being hereditary. Culture British *The primary culture of the Republic of Britannia is the British. British people enjoy full citizenship, and make up the Senate and the majority of other major assemblies. *British people consider all other people within the nation not of British heritage to be Peregrinians. *In ancient times the British worshiped the Old Gods, but beginning some one hundred years before the start of the game, the British began the conversion to Iodenism, which is believed to have originated from the OTL Netherlands. *The primary language in Britannia is known as Meridian. Septenean *The Septeneans are a group of people of unknown origin, who had largely settled west of Britannia, between the two lands. They are widely believed to have come from the far north. *Largely a seafaring people, they have made a name for themselves raiding the British Isles. North/South Picarian *Picarians are the group of people who inhabit the kingdoms north of Britannia. *They are largely split between north and south, the split made only worse by the encroaching Septeneans. Peritian *Native people of Britannia almost completely displaced by the British. *Majority in parts of northern Britannia. *Some have invaded into Picarian land, creating their own cities in the north, or hybrid cultures with the Picarians. Marian *Largely defunct culture surrounding the basin of the Central Sea. *Possibly the remnants of a once great kingdom. *Sea oriented people particularly interested in trade. Limians *People of the west lands beyond the Central Sea. *Largely unknown to the British. History The history of the British Isles is largely unknown. The British people's own origins is also shrouded in mystery. Most historians believe that the British people founded their capital city of Londinium 570 years ago, and date subsequent years accordingly. In 543 a revolution successfully toppled the British monarchy, which is believed to have ruled since the nation's founding. List of Consuls Category:Map game